


Craving Daddy

by StarkerKeyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Harley lusting after Tony, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Partner sharing, Peter shared between Harley and Tony, but Harley very much wants there to be touching, very little touching between Harley and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: “Okay. So I’m going to tell him I’m going to the store. And then you’re going to get him to fuck you somewhere I can see.” Harley reaches down and fingers the used rim of his boyfriend. His spend is still warm when he stuffs it back inside.“I won’t clean. Before. He’ll know what you did.” Peter giggles softly from the thought.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 308





	Craving Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> More smut trash inspired by Starker kingdom! This time it’s Teenker with special thanks to Kheeta for being my strength to finish lmao
> 
> Pairing; Harley/Peter/Tony
> 
> Warnings again; incest, underage (17y/o), sharing Peter between father and son, Harley lusting after Tony, D/s, discussion/mention of past Tony/nameless OCs, Harley and Peter being horny teenagers and seducing Tony, Daddy kink, Cum eating kink, Rimming mentioned but not performed, partner sharing, consecutive fucking.

“Okay. So I’m going to tell him I’m going to the store. And then you’re going to get him to fuck you somewhere I can see.” Harley reaches down and fingers the used rim of his boyfriend. His cum is still warm when he stuffs it back inside. 

“I won’t clean. Before. He’ll know what you did.” Peter giggles softly from the thought.

Tony likes knowing his son had been fucking Peter just hours prior. Almost as much as Harley likes eating Tony’s cum from Peter’s abused hole after they’d both fucked him for the day. 

Like father like son, with these two. 

“He’ll fuck me anyway. I’ll make sure he doesn’t use a condom for you.” Peter kisses Harley sweetly on the lips.

“God, you’re so perfect for me baby.” Harley rolls Peter underneath him, eating up his soft squeal of protest with a grinning mouth. How he’d ever lucked out enough to find a guy willing to indulge his kinks, he’ll never know, but he’ll be thankful for it everyday he gets to enjoy it.

It’s the closest he can get to having Tony fuck him like he’s always dreamed of.

.

Harley freezes. Looks again. Bites his lip and adjusts his pants. 

It’s one thing to plan about it, up in the safety of his room, and another altogether to catch his dad holding Peter up by the thighs and driving his cock in and out of Peter's sloppy hole in the middle of the living room. 

Tony’s holding him up like Peter weighs nothing. The messy wet sounds of Harley's load getting fucked deeper into Peter (where it's not oozing filthy and white around his dad's cock) makes Harley's vision tunnel. 

He wants that. 

His dick lengthens in his pants, needy and desperate, even though it's only been half an hour ago he gave Peter that load of cum. His dad's fucking it right out of him and Peter is moaning like a whore for more. 

Harley has no fucking idea what he's going to say, they hadn’t discussed him joining at all when they’d devised this latest scheme. He doesn't mean to, but he also can't help the raw sound of need that claws out of his chest. 

His dad hears and turns, locking eyes with him. His hips halt their motions almost like a freeze-frame. Tony ignores Peter's immediate whining and wiggling. 

"Oh, shit. Fuck. Not again. Harley, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't." Harley steps further into the living room. He lifts one hand (ignores how it's trembling) and traces the filthy edges of his boyfriend's stuffed hole. He lifts his eyes to his dad's, pleading and needy and desperate. "Don't  _ stop _ ."

Tony looks at Harley for a moment, wondering if this was some sort of tag teaming thing for his son. 

' _ Well, considering who his father is _ .' Tony gives an internal snort of derision. He's tried his best to be a good dad to Harley and he's not stopping now that it seems Harley inherited his libido, too.

"He tells me about you, you know." Tony lifts Peter up and finally starts pushing his cock in and out of him again. He can feel Harley's fingers still tracing the edges and he swallows the arousal. 

"Tells me how good you fuck him when you're supposed to be doing homework. Tells me about how you once gave him a handjob at an assembly at school. You're quite the horny boyfriends it seems." Tony tightens his grip on Peter's thighs and laughs when the boy chokes out an embarrassed noise. Harley just hums in agreement.

They must have been close when Harley interrupted because it only takes a few thrusts and Peter's squirming and squeaking into Tony's ear like a little kitten. Harley knows Peter's overstimulated by the pitch of his whines and the way he's almost hiccuping in how quickly he's panting 

"Gonna fill him up." Tony's voice cracks over Peter's whimpering like a whip.

Harley presses his erection into Peter's lower back, wrapping a hand around his boyfriend's throat from behind so he can feel his desperate moans against his palm. When the promise of another fucking after this one register's in Peter's fucked out brain, he tightens up and groans obscenely loud. 

"Go ahead. He likes it." Harley rubs his dick into Peter's naked, sweaty skin through his jeans. His hand tightens on his neck and a single finger toys at the edge of his boyfriend's puffy, used hole. 

Could it fit? 

The thought of sliding his finger in, of feeling his dad's cock rubbing against him while he fucks Peter, of feeling it pulse and throb against his knuckle- It all makes Harley's cock burn and his stomach flip.

"Please, please, please!" Peter tips his head back and onto Harley's shoulder. He lets go of Tony to lift an arm behind him, grabbing onto Harley's hair and whimpering his pleas. 

Harley swirls his finger around in the lube and cum squishing out around the pumping cock. 

He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. 

He kisses Peter's sweaty temple and starts working it in. 

Tony slows down to let his son's finger in, ignoring the prickle of lust that trickles down his spine and pools in his pelvis from the addition. Peter's mewling, sweet and desperate, and Tony isn't going to last long. 

"Fuck, yes. Take this load, Peter. You're taking the both of us so well, a little extra should be nothing." 

Tony's babbling away, thrusting continuously, balls slapping upwards enough to swing against Harley's wrist. His son's finger is rough and intriguing and fuck, he's going to cum all over his teenage son's hand.

Tony drags Peter down onto him when he finishes, a loud gasp punches out of him from the force of his orgasm. His brows furrow when Harley  _ growls _ at him and pushes Peter back up, forcing Tony's cock to slide out enough that he's painting the gaping hole. Harley's finger pulls at Peter's rim, opening his hole up even wider for his dad’s cum. 

Harley moves back enough so he can see it. His fingers and hand are caught in the crossfire of Tony's spurting cock. Harley doesn't mind; loves the feeling of each sticky rope landing on him and Peter together.

It's the closest he's gotten to what he wants and his cock aches in his jeans.

Peter shivers and whines, his own cock hard and dripping against Tony's stomach. He lets go of Harley to reach for it and squeals softly when both Tony and Harley grab his arm; one at the wrist and one at the elbow. 

"You're not allowed, gorgeous." Tony's voice, rumbling at Peter's front.

"Only we get to touch it." Harley, this time, at his back. 

"Please. I need-" Peter cuts off when he hears the sound of a zipper. He shudders in anticipation and is rewarded with the familiar blunt pressure of Harley's cock at his hole.

"You'll get what you need, baby. I raised Harley to be a gentleman." Tony can't believe what he's saying and what he's witnessing. Harley's cock is slipping in Tony's cum, rubbing along the filthy hole to get as wet and messy as possible. 

Then he’s watching it slide home, lubed with Tony’s cum and stuffing Peter back up before the poor boy has had any time to recover from Tony’s hard fucking. Considering how Peter’s shaking and crying between them now, Tony thinks Peter is enjoying the hell out of being shared back and forth like this.

Harley pushes deeper inside and gives in to the lust egging him on. He lifts the hand that had been fingering Peter mid-fuck and stuffs two fingers in his mouth. He starts sucking Tony's cum off while rocking his hips, moaning around his mouthful shamelessly. 

Tony watches with wide eyes. 

That was- that was something else. That was dangerously sexy. That was something that should be banned from anywhere but the bedroom because damn, even if his cock is soft now, it wants in on that. 

"Harley, Harley, please, please fuck me, please let me cum, pleasepleaseplease!" Peter cries against his boyfriend's neck, overstimulated from getting fucked for the third time in under an hour. He gasps loudly when he's shifted over into Tony's arms and chest, the older man's grip on his thighs giving way to Harley. 

Tony's hand runs up and down Peter's back, kissing the boy's neck and whispering soft praise into his sweaty skin.

"Doing so good for Daddy, baby boy. Being so good for Harley, too. Taking it so well. He's gonna give you another load to hold onto. Three, baby. I think your slutty little hole can handle three loads of cum." Tony kisses flushed skin as he speaks. 

"Yes, please, Daddy, please fill me up!" Peter begs into Tony's ear.

Harley bucks his cock in deep and forces a desperate gasp from Peter. His rim is oversensitive and blazing with heat and fire. Peter came upstairs with Harley, earlier, but hadn't with Tony yet. Being denied and forced to take another fucking when his cock is aching so wonderfully makes him whine.

"You heard him, Harley. He wants you to stuff him full. Why don't you give him what he wants?" Tony licks the teen's sweaty neck, rubbing his sides and enjoying the flex of toned muscles beneath his fingers. 

Peter is surprisingly well muscled for how small and submissive he is in the bedroom. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Gonna give it to him. Gonna make him walk back to my room naked. You won't mind, right, dad? You've seen it all." 

Harley imagines making Peter crawl up the stairs, Tony and Harley's combined cum leaking out of his abused hole. He shudders and thrusts harder, ridiculously close. So, so turned on. 

"Go ahead. You know it's just the three of us today." Tony looks down and meets Peter's eyes. He sees the glassy hot look of a sub going under and feels his dick twitch valiantly. 

"Maybe he can stay naked. He doesn't really need clothes when he's visiting us. You broke up with that one bitch." 

Harley drives up into Peter hard enough that the boy yelps and scrambles at Tony's shoulders. Tony frowns briefly but then sees the way Peter's rocking down into it and lets it go.

"You're right. Peter doesn't need clothing if he's going to be our shared toy." Tony pushes his palm flat against Peter's cock. The boy whimpers in thanks and humps into his fingers immediately. Tony gives him soft kisses against his throat. "Maybe I'll get you a collar, though. One just for when you're playing our pet slut. I'll know your hole is up for grabs if you're wearing it around my house.”

Harley cums inside of Peter with a snarl he buries in his boyfriend's neck to hide how it's  _ not _ Peter's name he's moaning. Peter's inner muscles clench down and Harley knows he's shooting off against Tony's hand right this second. 

The thought makes him burn with jealousy and lust.

The idea that he could get to do this again (probably would get to; Tony could hardly say no to Harley and nobody could say no to Peter so Tony was fucked) made Harley reckless enough to reach around and scoop Peter’s cum off of his dad’s abs. He brings his fingers back and licks them clean without breaking eye contact. His dick bucks inside of Peter from the frisson of pure arousal that crackles through him. 

“That’s why you insist on no condoms.” Tony looks down at his son and his son’s boyfriend. Peter has the grace to flush under the scrutiny but Harley just tilts his chin, defiant. 

“We’re both clean and you are, too. So long as you don’t fuck anyone but Peter,” ‘ _ and me’ _ Harley wishes he could add on but isn’t quite brave enough, “Then there’s no problem having some fun. Like your collar idea.” 

“Peter will pick one out when he’s less loopy. If he likes the idea still.” Tony pets the teen’s sweat damp curls. He gets a small sounding hum against his collarbone for the effort, Peter melting against his chest from the head-scratching. 

“We can keep doing. This. Active sharing, thing, if you’d like.” Tony goes on with careful nonchalance. He liked it too much to deny. Harley was clearly in charge of Peter, at least when it came to their kink. He was starting to wonder if the things Peter asked for were pre-negotiated and approved by Harley first. 

The thought of his son discussing what Peter was allowed to do to and with Tony shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. 

“Yeah. I definitely do.” Harley wanted so much more than that. He’d take what he could get because he didn’t even know how to form the words for everything he craved. 

Tasting Tony out of Peter’s mouth and off of his skin was just the start. Getting to fuck Peter with Tony’s help was exciting progress. 

Someday he’d get to taste his dad’s cock for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more for this AU. It was a lot of fun to write and over at Starker Kingdom they were very encouraging about Tony finally getting with the program haha


End file.
